Kitsune
by Ryoukko-kai
Summary: He was the most skilled bandit, the kitsune, Kurama. Hiei writes back to him. In a way, a sort of sequel to Imiko, if poems can even have sequels. Can be read seperate or together. Shounenai, only if you read the first letter of every line. Honestly.


Another poem of mine. Hiei writes back to Kurama, telling him, in his own way, that he cares... Mild yaoi implications.

* * *

Kitsune

You were the best of the best

Out of the others, none could compare

Unless you wished to be

Another could not have forced you out of there

Right by your side, there was your best friend

Ever honorable, he still stole with you

You two were inseparable, side by side

Only this was to end, unbeknownst to you two

Kuronue and you, the most skillful bandits

One day decided to take the ultimate test

Thinking of naught but the great reward

He and you went to prove who was the best

Easily, you two surpassed the guards

Spirits high, you grabbed the treasure of gold

Powerful, giddy, you and the bat

Impossible though it seemed, fled like thieves of old

Right as you were almost out

Ill fortune struck you and your friend

The pendent that was precious to him

Broke and fell off his neck, led him to his end

Again and again, you cried his name

Not heeding you, though, he ran to his fate

Despite your warning, the other treasure seeker

Ignored you, chose not to run towards the gate

The instant his hand closed around the necklace

Traps sprang, and bamboo speared through him

Horrified, you could only watch on

Ears drooping in sorrow, the lights dim

For your best friend was dying in front of you

And his blood flowed from the wounds that you could not heal

But despite how much you wished this was a dream

Like it or not, this was terribly real

Energy fading, eyes slowly closing

Dying, the bat cried out to you

The last words that he spoke before darkness closed in

Happened to be ones to tell you what to do

Instead of begging for you to help him

Ever selfless, he told you to flee

For if you had tried to help him that day

Then you, too, would've died, and you wouldn't have met me

Overwhelmed with sorrow and grief

Mind crushed with this terrible loss

Every part of your soul hurting, beaten

You couldn't show the fear who was boss

One day, many years later, you slipped up

Unfortunately, your day had come

A bounty hunter shot you to death

Resting in death, your mind was numb

Exactly how, I do not now

Just luckily for me, you somehow prevailed

Unconsciousness, though to a much deeper level

Soul form you assumed, and you hoped you hadn't failed

The spirit of you journeyed to the human world

Possessed a body of an unborn child

Later, you became one of the smartest of your kind

Although the pathetic humans, you simply reviled

In nine years, though, you grew to care for them

Not letting harm befall the ones you knew

Knowing, watching, you protected them

Understanding, now, the race you used to rue

Right as you thought your life was in control

A simple girl fell in love with the human you

Mimicking a human, never truly being one

A new guise, but you were still the same, nothing new

Murdering a demon to protect your new friend

You came upon a black-clad assassin, a red-eyed thief

Knowing what danger he could cause, and trying to prevent it

Overwhelmed, you formed a sword out of a leaf

In combat, you bested this swordsman fair and square

But you realized that he had made an error

It was not you that he needed to die

Truly, he had caused you misplaced terror

On that day, you dragged the dying thief home

Made sure he was safe, saved his life

You, although he did not know it

Kindly cared, didn't want more unnecessary strife

Instead, you bandaged the wounded thief's chest

Took him in, made him your friend

Sure, he did not want it, he was uneasy

Unsure, his resolve would not bend

Now, though, that shy assassin's feelings have changed

Even though it was late, he is willing to tell you

Mixed though they were, his emotions agreed

You are his friend, and that is quite true

Later, he became your partner in crime

Outgoing, true, he is not

Very introspective, he is, yet still he'd like to tell you

Ever have I searched, yet I know that you were the one I sought


End file.
